Victuri Life
by brandon964
Summary: A story about Viktor and Yuri's life together and family.
1. Chapter 1: The wedding and honeymoon

chapter wedding and Honeymoon

 **Yuuri's POV**

I was more nervous now than I've been in my whole competitive skating career. So, after I came in second at the Grand Pre Final Viktor stayed on my couch and for the next five years we trained and I became a five-time world champion and we decided to get married. And after about six months of planning and preparation, it was finally time. We decided to get married in Japan and invited Viktor's parent and Yuri Plisetsky who actually started being nice to me after the Grand Pre-fFnal and his boyfriend Otabek. Also our many friends from the Grand Pre Final like Phichit, Chris, and JJ who Viktor made me invite.

"5 minutes people!" yelled Yuuko as we stood outside of the church and she started putting all the bridesmaids and groomsmen in pairs which included Yuri, Phichit, Takeshi and Chis and the bridesmaids were my sister Mari, Yuuko, my mom, and Victor's mom Anastasia. We decided our wedding would be half a traditional Russian and Shinto wedding with a blue and silver theme.

I started adjusting my tux until Anastasia suddenly kissed both of cheeks and hugged me like a teddy bear and looked like she was about to cry. "Oh, Yuuri you look amazing you and Viktor will have beautiful дети" but I spoke little Russian so I didn't know what she said until yuri translated it for me.

"Дети means children," said Yuri and I blushed at the thought of Viktor and me having children.

"2 minutes" Yuuko yelled and my heart started racing. I was worried about embarrassing myself in front of everyone like tripping when I enter or dropping the cadel and setting the church on fire, messing up on my vows or Viktor running out on me.

But my mother reassured me by kissing my cheeks and whispered "Everything will be ok" and my fears suddenly went away as the doors of the church opened and I saw the love of my life. Viktor was wearing a black vest with a black blazer and a light blue tie with his long silver hair flowing in the wind and his beautiful blue eyes.

I walked up to him and the priest and said a blessing to us and gave us a candle to hold for the rest of the ceremony according to Russian tradition. We walked to the back of the church and stepped on a piece of rose colored fabric which is supposed to symbolize entry into a new life and the bridesmaids and grooms followed behind us.

The priest then prayed over us and blessed the rings and told us to repeat "I am marrying of my own free will and I have not promised myself to another" and we repeated it. As I looked into Viktor's eyes I could see nothing but pure joy and love as he held my hand and started saying his vows.

"Yuuri, I love you, and becoming your couch was the best thing that ever happened to me and the time I spent with you were the best moments of my life and your such an amazing person. Your kind, Smart and you have the most beautiful heart of glass and I couldn't imagine my life without you. You brought out the best in me and inspired me and made me a better coach and I hope I can be your coach and husband forever" and after his vows everyone was in tears including myself but I managed to hold back the tears. And I got even more nervous because he overly rehearsed his vows and had no idea how to start but I decided to speak with my heart.

"Viktor, growing up you were my inspiration and when you all the from Russia to Japan to be my couch it meant everything to me. You helped me gain confidence and made me a better skater and you the reason I wanna keep skating forever and I couldn't thank you enough for that. And I found my eros in you and I've loved you ever since that day and I hope I can love you forever until the day I die" and I could see tears in Viktor's eyes and he didn't hold them back.

"And now for the crowning," said the priest and my mom and Viktor's stepped up and held a gold crown over our heads making us look like royalty. Then we added a tradition Shinto wedding tradition and the priest places the three cups of wine in different sizes and we both had to drink from them.

After, that the priest wrapped our hands with an Epitrachelion and walked three times around an analogion where a Gospel Book was placed. And the priest finally said "You may now kiss the groom" and the kissed sent electricity and passion through my body as I wrapped my arms around his neck which felt like an hour but was only 30 seconds. When the kiss finally ended everyone was in tears and what surprised me the most was yuri crying into Otabek shoulder.

Then Viktor whispered "I love you Yuuri" and kissed the side of my ear.

As we walked out of the church and headed towards the reception I whispered back "I love you too Viktor" and kissed his cheek and he smiled at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

 **At the reception**

The tables were covered with light blue tablecloths and silver ribbons with white roses as the centerpieces and in the corner of the reception hall was a full table full of presents.

"Wanna dance" I offered Viktor when the first slow song came on and he accepted and when he danced with me it was like we were the only people in the world and I was captivated with his slow movements and loving embrace.

"Thank you" I whispered and leaned my head against Viktor's shoulder as he started running his soft and elegant finger through my hair.

"For what?" he asked in a soft tone

"Everything," I said simply and kissed him with passion and was so engaged in the kiss I didn't realize the song had stopped and started playing a hip hop song and I also notices 12 glasses of wine on Yuri and Otabek's table. I shocked at what I saw it was Yuri and Otabek having a dance off against JJ and Isabella and I couldn't help but stair.

"Yuuri, come on!" said Viktor as he dragged me towards the dance off even though I tried resisting

Buy by the end of wedding me and Viktor won the dance off while the other couples passed out right on the dance floor. Until later me and Viktor had to drag them out of the banquet hall and grouped them at my parent's house to stay the night.

 **At The Honeymoon**

When me and Viktor went into the hotel I could already tell it wasn't any normal hotel because of its pink striped walls and men walking out with woman in tight sexy dresses. Until we finally entered the hotel room the realized exactly what kind of hotel this was. A sex hotel.

But before I could process the whole room Viktor kissed me passionately and pushed me up against the door and I kissed him back with even more passion as our tongues battled for control and Viktor winning as I let him dominate me completely. We started undressing until the only thing left was our pants. I started moaning his name into his mouth and tugged at his pants and started undoing his buttons until Viktor pushed me onto the bed and pulled the rest of his pants down and started nibbling and kissing my neck. I moaned even louder and ran my fingers through his long silver locks and moaned "I love you Viktor Nikiforov so much".

"I love you too Yuuri Nikiforov," he said smiling at me and started kissing down my chest until reaching my pants and pulled them down with my boxers. I started to blush as he started at my erection "You're so cute when you blush" he said before he started sucking and jerking my cock off as I moaned and arched my back.

"Fuck, Viktor" I cursed as he sucked me faster and I got closer and closer to my climax "Viktor I'm gonna cum," I said loudly and came inside Viktor's mouth.

"You taste delicious" Viktor moaned and pulled down his boxers revealing his huge cock which I could help but stair. "Turn around," he said and adjusted me to a doggy style position and began to lick his fingers and slowly inserted his finger into my hole as I moaned in pleasure. "You so tight," he said as he pumped his fingers in and out of me "but you won't be when I'm done with you" and I moaned at his words and began to beg.

"Please," I begged as he continued to finger me and added another finger and jerk his own big cock.

"What do you want Yuuri?" he whispered in my ear seductively and added another finger "Tell me exactly what you want".

"I - I want you, I want your big cock inside me and to fuck my brains out, please" I begged and Viktor smiled and removed his fingers and placed which cock as my entrance.

"Ready Yuuri?' he asked.

"Yes," I said "Be gentle" and he nodded and slowly entered me. I felt like I was being stabbed in my ass and I could feel myself stretching "Stop, It hurts" I said loudly.

"It's ok, tell me when to move," he said in a concerned voice and after about 30 seconds the pain turned into pleasure.

"Move now, please" I moaned and he moved deeper inside first going gently and then harder and faster.

"Fuck, Yuuri YA lyublyu trakhat' vashu plotno osel" he said but I understood some of what he said and it always turned me on when he cussed and talked dirty to me.

"Fuck Yess Viktor fuck me like an animal please harder" I begged as he went harder and faster hitting my sweet spot over and over again.

"Oh, Yuuri your so fucken hot," he said and fucked me harder until I was close to coming "I'm gonna come".

"Me too Viktor please come inside me please" and seconds later he came inside me and pulled out and put his mouth on my cock right as I came in his mouth again.

"Suck" he commanded and sat down on the bed and I put my mouth around his cock and he moaned in pleasure and pulled my head down until I was gagging and spitting all over his big cock. "Fuck, I'm gonna come" and I sucked faster and harder until my mouth was filled with his sweet cum.

"I love you," I said and kissed him softly.

"I love you too Yuuri" and kissed me back then we snuggled up together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading I'll be updating this more so stay tuned.**

 **-Brandi964**


	2. Chapter 2 Future

Yuuri's POV

I was awoken by a soft kiss to see Viktor looking down at me with a smile and his long gray hair and beautiful blue eyes shining in the sunlight coming through the window. "Good morning sleeping beauty," Viktor said and kissed me again and I kissed him back.

"Morning," I said tiredly rubbed my eyes and reached over to the bedside table and out on my glasses finally getting a clear view of the beautiful man in front of me.

Then I heard a knock on the door and someone saying "room service" and Viktor got up and quickly picked up his boxers and jeans from the pile of clothes we left last night and opened the door and signed a piece of paper and walked in carrying two trays of food.

"I ordered you breakfast," He said and laid the tray in front of me as I took in the delightful smell of the food.

"Thanks," I said and as I leaned over to kiss him I felt a small soreness that got worse as I moved "Ow" and Viktor looked concerned and sat next to me.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" he asked.

"I'm just a bit sore that's all" he looked relieved. After we ate breakfast we decided to so go sightseeing around Tokyo and by then my soreness had gone away. We went to the sensoji temple, Sensō-ji, Meiji Shrine and shopped in the Harajuku district. On the way, we got stopped several times by fans mostly asking for pictures and autographs and people asking about our next competitions and whether we were retiring or not. We couldn't really answer those questions because I and Viktor haven't really talked about whether we were retiring or competing more.

We finally escaped all the fans and paparazzi at the Yoyogi Park and finally got a chance to rest and put our bags down decide us while we rested on the bench. We sat there for a few minutes looking around at all the cherry blossom trees and family's passing by with small children in hand. "Yuuri," Said Viktor without turning his head towards me and I caught him staring at a family with two small kids, one a boy and one a girl.

"What is it Viktor?" I asked.

"Have you ever thought about kids?" he asked and I took me a few second to think about what I was gonna say.

"Yah, A long time ago before I met you," I said and he finally broke his stare away from the family.

"No, have you ever thought about having kids with... me," he said slowly spacing out words as he spoke.

"No, I-I didn't really know if you wanted kids so I never really thought about it and we were always busy competing" and he sighed and returned his gaze back to another family.

"Sorry I've been distracted, I started thinking about our future" and turned towards me.

"What do you want for our future?"

"I've had dreams about us having two kids, one a boy and one a girl, the boy looked a lot like you, he had short black hair and big blue eyes and the girl had long gray hair like mine and beautiful brown eyes. We lived in a big house in Japan with large cherry blossoms outside a white picket fence and a white poodle" and as he spoke I turned his face towards me and held his hand as I looked deep into his eyes.

"I would like that" and I kissed his cheek "Can we talk about this later".

"Yah, and it's almost dark and I want you to see something" and we left the park and headed to the Tokyo tower later at night when the whole tower was lit up. "I love you Yuuri and I wanna start a family with you" as we stood under the tower we held hands and looked into each other's eyes,

"I love you too Viktor and I can't wait to have children with you" and he smiled at me before he kissed me passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck and running my fingers through his hair as I kissed him back.

When we finally got back to the hotel my arms and legs were weak from all the walking around and having to carry most of the bags and I collapsed onto the bed and laid there for a few minutes while Viktor watched me. "Yuuri come take a bath with me" and without thinking I got up joined him in the bathroom as he started running the water. Then he started undressing and I stared at him the whole time as he took his shirt off showing his strong abs and I slowly undressed with him. When the water was finally ready he stepped in first and I followed behind him and sat on his tub was surrounded with LED candles and the lights were off and he quickly pulled me closer to him and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I could feel his erection against my leg as we kissed and he kissed me again before grabbing a washcloth and a bar of soap "Wanna wash me?" he asked and I nodded and ran the washcloth across his chest, on his face, and down his legs until I got to his erection. I started stroking it with my hands and he moaned in pleasure "Yuuri, Yuuri" he moaned then I dove underwater and started sucking on his cock coming up from the water every few seconds for air. "Yes, yes, fuck Yuuri" he moaned loudly as I sucked harder and faster until I tasted his sweet, creamy cum in my mouth and kissed me passionately.

"I want you" I moaned as we kissed and he pulled me on top of him and placed him cock near my entrance "Please" and he smirked at me before shoving his cock inside me fast and hard as it sent electricity and passion throughout my body "FUCK, yes, yes Viktor more!" I screamed loudly.

"Holy fuck Yuuri" He moaned loudly was I bounced up and down on him harder and ran my fingers across his back leaving scratches down his back.

"Fuck your amazing Viktor" I moaned throwing my head back as he started kissing my chest and across my neck and finally my lips.

"You're even more amazing," he said in between kissing as he ran his gentle hand through my hair "FUCK!" he yelled as he came inside me and we both collapsed in each other's arms

"I love you" and we kissed again.

"I love you too. When we finished in the bath we dried each other off and we didn't even bother putting any clothes on. "Come here little piggy" as he waited for to join him on the bed and I jumped into his warm and strong arms as he kissed my neck and my lips while his arms were around my waist. "Good night sleeping beauty" and kissed my cheek.

"Good night Viktor" as I slowly drifted off to sleep in my beautiful husband's arms **.**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and you can also read my Twilight fanfiction on my account. Please review, favorite and follow.**

 **Bye (:**

 **-Brandi964**


	3. Chapter 3 Starting a family

**Yuuri's POV**

After our honeymoon, we moved into our new home in Japan. It was an amazing modern Japanese house with beautiful cherry blossom trees growing outside the entrance. It had two stories and four bedrooms even though it was only me and Viktor living there my mother insisted on getting a large house. On the inside, it had elements of a tradition house but also a modern twist like regular beds and some Russian and Japanese decorations.

Me and Viktor went back to Hasetsu to visit my family and to get my mom's pork cutlet recipe but as we left we were mobbed by reporters and crazed fans. "Viktor and Yuuri Nikiforov congratulations on the marriage but everyone's been wondering, are you retiring?" asked the reported. All throughout our honeymoon and when we got back to Japan me and Viktor had many deep and meaningful conversations about wanting to start a family and after weeks and weeks of discussion, we finally decided.

Viktor calmly answered "My husband Yuuri and I have talked a lot about this and we've decided.." and he took a few second for dramatic effect to fully answer the question. "That we are going to retire to raise a family" and gasps and whispers spread through the crowd. "Bye, Bye now," he said cheerfully with a smile ignoring all the other questions as we left quickly.

When we got home I saw Viktor lying on the couch scrolling through his phone and I took a quick peek and saw he was reading comments from his Instagram, twitter and also reading several news articles about us retiring. It wasn't like Viktor to read comments usually, he would do, say or post whatever he wanted and wouldn't care what other people think and that's what I love about him. Before we met I would always read comments and they would also get to me when I competed but when I met Viktor I stopped reading them and he helped me gain more confidence and helped my anxiety. "Why are you reading the comments?" I asked him as I laid next to him and he looked up from his phone and sighed.

"It's just that" and he hesitated before speaking again "People are really mad and I was just wondering what people were saying-" and I cut him off by kissing him.

"Well, of course, people are gonna be mad and you always said not to care what other people thought about us" and he looked down at his lap in defeat and I put my arm around him to comfort him. "And we shouldn't let the media interfere with our personal life" and he smiled.

"Your right Yuuri thank you" and he kissed me again as we hugged "Oh, by the way, did you call about meeting the surrogate?" he asked.

"Yah where meeting with her tomorrow since she passed all the physical and psychological tests to see if she's fit". When we finally decided we wanted a child we had the choice of choosing between adoption or a surrogate and we decided on the surrogate because we wanted our child to be at least a little genetically related to us. "And after we decided to move forward then we have to go through the IUI process and then we have to wait to see if it worked then we have to wait 40 weeks until we finally have our baby".

"Why does having a child take so long I just wanna have the baby now," he said in a whiny tone and put a big pout on his face.

"I'm pretty sure it takes more than 2 days to have a baby" and we both laughed quietly but before I could relax I remembered what I was doing before and tried getting up but Viktor stopped me.

"Where you going?" and he hugged my waist tightly to stop me from leaving.

"I'm making you dinner" as I pried his hands off me and headed towards the fridge to get the vegetables and walked towards the sink.

"You don't usually cook," he said surprised and leaned over the counter.

"Well I found this new recipe and I wanted to try it out" and he smiled at me as I started chopping up a leek.

"Awww Yuuri" and he wrapped his arms around my waist "You do everything for me, you do the laundry, clean the house and now your cooking" and he kissed my cheek softly and I blushed at his affection. "And I wanna help you" as he softly ran his finger across my bottom lip. Whenever he did these things to me it was always impossible to focus on what I was doing.

"Fine" and I walked over to the laundry room and handed him a basket of laundry "If you wanna help then do the laundry".

"Thanks, I'll leave you alone now" and he kissed my blushing cheeks and walked towards the washers.

Finally with him distracted I finally got back to my cooking and I was just praying that Viktor wouldn't flood the house since I'm pretty sure he didn't know how to use a washer or a dryer. After about an hour Viktor came out with a pull basket of clean clothing and sat them on the couch and started folding them. "Wow Viktor I'm impressed and you didn't even ask for my help".

"Yep I fingered it out all by myself," he said smirking full of self-praise but I had my suspicions.

"Really?" I asked in a suspicious tone and he sighed.

"I spent twenty minutes trying to work the stupid machine then I got frustrated and decided to google it" and he started blushing with the embarrassment of his defeat.

"Of course you did" and I let out a small laugh and kissed him cute blushing cheeks which made him blush even harder. "Dinner's ready" I announced and Viktor's face lit up while he was relaxing on the couch.

"Thank god I'm starving" as he sat excitedly at the table as I served up the food and poured us both a glass of Viktor's favorite red wine.

"To us" and we toasted our glasses together. "Vkusno! Yuuri it's delicious, what is it?" he asked digging in while barely taking any time to talk.

"It's Soba with mushroom broth" and finally stopped eating to flash his beautiful white smile.

After dinner, I started cleaning up the table while Viktor tried sobering up after 5 glasses of wine. "Come on Viktor time for bed" as I lifted him off the couch and walked towards the bedroom. He didn't even bother changing into proper pajamas all he did was take his shirt off and took his jeans off leaving him in only in his boxers and he collapsed onto the bed. I followed after him and laid next to him as he cuddled up next to me and started kissing my cheeks.

"Thanks for the dinner" and he rolled over until he was straddling me and started kissing my neck but it felt so good I didn't care how tired I was.

"Viktor what are you doing?" I asked seductively.

"Giving you a little reward for the dinner" he whispered into my ear and continued to kiss my neck and I could already tell tonight was gonna be a long night

 **In the morning**

When I woke up I was expecting Viktor's hair in my face and me cuddling in his warm arms. But when I rolled around I saw nothing but the blankets "Mm Viktor?" I moaned sleepily and looked around the room searching for him.

"Good morning," he said happily with a large smile and walked into the room with two cups of coffee

"Morning" and leaned over to kiss him as he handed me the cup of coffee and he kissed me back.

"I made you breakfast" and he came back in with two bowls of fruit cocktail and spinach omelets, my favorite. "You made me dinner so I decided to make you breakfast" then he sat down next to me and put the food in front of us and we ate breakfast together.

 **Later**

"Viktor! Where gonna be late!" I yelled looking at my watch. While I was ready to go Viktor was still fixing his hair after almost one hour. Even though I loved his long hair it was becoming a big hassle to deal with every time we had to be somewhere.

"Just give me 5 minutes!" he yelled back as he calmed through his long locks.

"Just put it up!" as he sighed heavily looking at himself in the mirror and quickly grabbed a hairclip and drew his hair back into a long ponytail as we rushed out the door.

When we got to the house we were greeted by our surrogate Airi with a large smile and open arms. Me and Viktor couldn't thank her enough for volunteering to carry our child and we made sure to express that. We ended up talking all afternoon about many things like where we grew up and our families. Me and Airi had a lot in common like be both grew up in Hasetsu and when she was younger she ice skated but never went on to competing.

When he finally left her house Viktor was smiling the whole way home. "She seems amazing," he said happily.

"Yah, I couldn't think of anybody better to have our baby" and he grabbed my hand and kissed it and smiled at me with the biggest grin he could muster making my cheeks blush a light pink color.

After about a week it was finally time for the IUI process. Viktor was pacing back and forth while we waited for the nurse to perform the procedure. "Viktor calm down," I said as I walked up to him and ran my warm hand across his cheek and held his still.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous" It wasn't like him to get nervous and the only time I've ever seen him like this is when it's something really important. Usually, it's me being nervous and counting on Viktor to calm me down but this time it was the opposite. He had good reason to be nervous it was our child after all.

"Viktor everything will be fine," I said reassuring him and kissed his cheek lightly and he smiled back at me.

"Yuuri's right the doctors will take care of everything," said Airi and he took a deep breath then the nurse finally came in with a cart of everything need for the procedure. During the procedure, Ari lied down on the examination table like she was doing a pelvic exam. When it was finally time to insert the sperm the nurse let me and Viktor do it and we both started getting teary eyes.

When we got back to the house I could see relief in Viktor as we snuggled up together on the couch. "We just have to wait two weeks to find out if IUI worked" and he looked up at me and snuggled his head into my chest.

"I hope she looks like you" he whispered and kissed my cheek making my blush.

"She?" I questions and he flashed one of his large bright smiles at me.

"I think it'll be a girl with beautiful long black locks and blue eyes" he shared and I smiled at him.

"If we have a girl I could picture it having long silver locks and big brown eyes and she would always be happy and smiling like you" and he let out a small chuckle.

"We'll just have to wait and see".

 **Two weeks later**

I was waiting anxiously near my phone waiting for the anticipated phone call from Airi about if her pregnancy test was positive or negative. I knew I had other things to do today but I just couldn't focus on anything but waiting and praying for the results so I just sat there tapping my feet and staring at the phone. After about 1 hour of waiting for a text appeared on my phone and when I saw it was from Airi I picked it up faster than me when I eat a pork cutlet bowl. In the text was a picture of a positive pregnancy test. I didn't even try to hold back the river flowing out of eyes and just broke down in happiness right at the kitchen table. Then Viktor came in and saw that I was crying and quickly rushed to my side.

"Yuuri what's wrong?" and I held my phone to show him the picture and tears quickly rushed out as I got up and jumped into his arms and he spun me around and kissed me passionately as we both cried like little babies.

"Where gonna have a baby," I said through my tears as I hugged him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"This is amazing " and he kissed me again as we held each other sobbing.

During Airi's 9 months pregnant me and Viktor found ways to keep busy. I started teaching classes at the Ice Castle while Viktor spent most of his time at the house preparing for the baby like getting everything for the nursery.

After our first ultrasound, we decide to be surprised about the gender and we went with a gender neutral room with colors of white, gray and a bit of light blue. We got most of the things we need at the baby shower and also a large assortment of animal print baby clothing from Yurio and Otabek.

I remember almost two weeks before Airi's due date Viktor said he had a surprise for me. He then lead me to the room where the nursery would be with his hands over my eyes. "Surprise!" he yelled after he removed his hands from over my eyes and I was amazed at what I saw. It was a beautiful nursery with a white and gray crib and large light blue curtains with a snowflake pattern but what amazed me the most was the baby mobile over the crib. It had charms of ice skates, snowflakes and two people dancing in the middle.

"Viktor it looks amazing," I said exactly and kissed him and he pulled away just enough to talk.

"I'm so happy you like it" and he kissed me back as I wrapped my arms around his neck and didn't pull away until I had ran out of air.

"I have to get to my class" but he held onto me even when I tried to move away.

"Just one more minute" as he laid his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me "Yuuri?".

"What is it Viktor?" I asked.

"Are you scared about the baby?" he asked as I tried thinking of what to say.

"Yah" and he looked up at me with a surprised look "I'm just scared about not being a good father or something being wrong with the baby, why do you ask?" as he signed.

"I worry a lot and I just wanted to know if you felt the same".

"Of course I'm worried but then I remember that everything's gonna be ok" and he smiled and kissed me quickly.

"Thank you" and he looked at his watch "You should get to your class".

"Yeah, I'll see you later" and kissed his cheek and started walking out the room "I love you Victor".

"I love you too Yuuri" he said with a smile as I left.

I was surprised on how fast time flies. It felt like only yesterday me and Viktor found out we were pregnant. Airi's due date is tomorrow and all of our friends and family were heading to Hasetsu.

It made me feel better to know Viktor was just as nervous as I was but we always found ways to cheer each other up. As I cuddled with Viktor in bed I couldn't sleep and as I looked over my shoulder I realized he wasn't sleeping either. "You ready?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yah I think I am," I said with a smile and he smiled back at me and kissed me as I kissed him back as the kiss deepened he started kissing down my neck and sucking on my earlobe "Viktor" I moaned.

"Yuuri, our baby's being born tomorrow so this is probably gonna be our last time for a while" and he continued kissing down my neck leaving a small mark near my collar bone and touched up and down my chest. "I want you Yuuri" he moaned into my ear and kissed down my chest as he kissed and pinched my nipple.

 **Third person POV**

Viktor couldn't resist Yuuri's cute body and large erect cock. He lightly kissed down Yuuri's body making him release light moans and started tugging at his boxers as he sucked on his cock through his boxers and jerked him off. "Fuck Viktor" he moaned encouraging him as he grinned up at Yuuri's cute face and removed his boxer. "More Viktor more, more" he moaned loudly and he sucked harder bobbing his head back and forth covering his cock with his spit.

"Yuuri" Viktor moaned seductively as his name rolled off his tongue. As he sucked harder Yuuri arched his back, curled his toes and dug his fingernails into Viktor's long soft silver locks.

"I'm gonna come" he moaned loudly and came all over VIktor's mouth and sucked his dry. He then pulled Viktor to kiss his roughly and slowly stuck his fingers into his mouth until it was covered in saliva and slowly stuck it into Viktor's tight, warm hole. "You're so tight" he moaned as his beautiful lover road on his fingers slowly adding fingers until his hole stretched around his 3 fingers. Then Yuuri slowly removed all his fingers and made Viktor suck all the saliva off his fingers. "Ready?" he asked as he lined his cock up to his hole and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Yes," he moaned as his lover slowly entered him and pleasure surged through his body causing his to moan and scream in pleasure.

"Fuck Viktor!" Yuuri moaned as he pounded his partner harder and dug his fingernails into his back.

"Yuuri I'm gonna cum" and within second came all over Yuuri's stomach and collapsed into his lovers arms. "Your amazing Yuuri," he said breathlessly as he licks his own cum off his partner's flat tummy.

"Your even better" and leaned over to kiss him and could taste Viktor's cum in his mouth as they kissed.

"I love you Yuuri" Viktor said as he cuddled up with Yuuri and leaned his head against his chest.

"I love you more" he whispered.

"No, I love you more" he teased and smiled up at him.

"I love you the most" and they both smiled and chuckled as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and also leave suggesting for names of the new baby in the review. Please favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Bye (:**

 **-Brandi964**


	4. Chapter 4 A New Life

**Hi, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or follow my story I really appreate it.**

* * *

 **Yuuri's POV**

I felt Viktor's long, soft, silver locks tickly against my face and chest as he held me close. "Good morning my love, sleep well?" Viktor said as he slowly woke up and kissed me lightly with me still pressed against him.

" I always sleep well when I'm with you" and I kissed him back passionately "Today's the day" as I plopped myself up on my elbow and ran my fingers through Viktor's long locks "You excited?" I asked.

"Ecstatic" and he kissed me again inserting his tongue in my mouth reaching the back of my throat.

"HI GUYS" suddenly Picheat, Chris, Viktor's mom and mine burst through our bedroom door along with Yuuri, Otabek, Yuko, Takeshi, Mari, and the triplets. I was too shocked to react at first as they all crowded up taking pictures while Yurio complained about how disgusting we were as my face blush brighter than a tomato.

"Wa-What are you guys doing here? How did you get in our house?" Viktor asked as his face turned a bright pink color and he scrambled to grab our discarded clothing from the floor pulling the blanket with him as we both tried to cover up our nakedness.

"Yuuri gave me an extra key in case of emergencies and we tried knocking at the door but you didn't answer so we just let ourselves in," said my mom as we quickly got dressed and shooed them out of the house.

Viktor only let out a small sigh while I buried my face in my pillow to try and hide my blushing cheeks and let out a small scream of embarrassment. I heard a small chuckle and looked up to see Viktor lightly laughing at me then he layed down next to me rubbing my head softly. "Come on, get up" he encouraged pushing me around and handed me my clothes.

" What time's the baby gonna be born?" I asked as we both got dressed.

"The doctor and Airi estimated around two o'clock she said she'll call us when she's going into labor," he said and walked out the room and towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Instead of heading towards the kitchen I went towards the nursery looking around at all the baby furniture and clothing. I walked towards the crib and ran my hands through the soft blankets and hardwood. I smiled at the thought of me and Viktor's child sleeping peacefully in this bed and see it grow up. I've always wondered what the baby would look like I've always hoped it would look like Viktor with the same silver locks, blue eyes, and bright, beautiful smile.

I felt warm hands wrap around my waist, a soft breath on my neck and a light kiss my neck. "If the baby's a boy we a should name him Yuuri" he whispered and I looked like he was crazy.

"No way! We already have two Yuuri's we don't need anymore" I said facing him and hit his arm playfully. He chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"I'm just kidding Yuuri" and he spread kisses all over my face and took my hand and lead me towards the kitchen. I sat down at the table with Viktor and started eating breakfast.

Around 1:30 my phone rang and I instantly knew it was Airi and I recognized her voice. "Yuuri, I'm going into labor and i'm on my way to the hospital" then I heard a couple loud moans and groans "I'll meet you guys at the hospital".

"Ok see you there," I said quickly hanging up the phone and ran to grab my coat "Victor! Airi's going into labor!" I yelled and grabbed our hospital bag from the nursery.

"I'm coming!" he yelled from our room and we ran through the front door.

While Viktor, was driving I was busy calling our friends and family to meet us at the hospital. He was sweating and breathing heavily as he drove. I calmed him down by holding onto his free hand " Everything will be ok" I whispered, he took a deep breath and flashed a small smile at me.

I've never ran so fast in my life as we entered the hospital and were lead to a hospital room filled with doctors and I heard Airi screaming and moaning at the top of her lungs. We stayed by Airis side the entire time supporting her and holding her hand as we waited for hours. I couldn't even imagine all the pain Airi was in but I knew it would all be worth it once our baby was born. "Just a couple more pushes your doing great" the doctor encouraged as the contractions got quicker and the baby's head was becoming more visible.

"It's almost time" Viktor whispered and held my hand tightly.

Airi's screaming became louder and louder after each push and we were right next to her supporting her "Just one more push" and with on push and a loud scream. Cries filled the room.

"Yuuri we have a beautiful baby girl" as I looked down at the small, crying baby girl all the tears I've been holding back flowed freely. Viktor scoped the small girl in a blanket and dried her off while I cut the umbilical cord.

"She's so beautiful," I whispered looking down at the child in VIktors arms then looked up a my beautiful husband with tears still flowing.

"Our little princess, " he said kissing me lightly as tears welled in his eyes.

A few hours later our friends and family were finally able to visit us at the hospital. Picheat, Chris, Viktor's mom and mine, Yurio, Otabek, Yuko, Tekeshi, Mari, and the triplets all entered our room quietly trying not to disturb the baby. Everyone gathered around us ewwing and awwing at the newborn taking pictures and video. "What's her name?" asked Chris and me and Viktor looked at each other then down at our child.

"We haven't given her a name yet" I answered him and started thinking of names. She was the most beautiful baby i've ever seen she had soft olive skin, big brown eyes and a thin layer of silver hair covering her head. Her and Viktor had the same big beautiful smile and I could already tell she would be like a little Viktor as she'll grow up.

"How about Kiyomi it mean pure beauty" and Viktor looked at me with the biggest smile i've seen.

"That's a beautiful name," he said sobbing more and kissed the top of Kiyomis head and by then everyone was in tears evan Yurio and Chris. As the beautiful display continued I noticed Yurio looking at Kiyomi with large puppy dog eyes as he moved to the front of the crowd.

"Wanna hold her?" I asked Yurio and he nodded excitedly and reached out to the newborn.

"Hey Kiyomi, i'm your uncle Yurio," he said in a childish voice making Kiyomi smiled brightly and let out a small giggle. "Your so pretty" as Otabek stood behind him with a smile as they both admired the newborn.

"You're a natural at this" Otabek complemented and I couldn't help but picture Otabek and Yurio having children in the future and recreate this very lovely scene. All our friends and family got a chance to take pictures and hold the small child.

I can't believe how much my life has changed since i met Viktor. Not only am I married to the love of my life I also have an amazing daughter. I couldn't ask for anything better in my life and I'm more than excited about not only me and Viktor's future but my daughters too.

 **Back at home**

"Welcome home Kiyomi," I said carrying her into the house showing her, her new home. We scrolled through the main hall way admiring the portraits and photos. As I walked pass our wedding pictures memories came back to me like it was only yesterday "That me and your Papa's wedding pictures and that's your family". We continued walking thru the house until we entered the nursery where Viktor was patiently rocking on the rocking chair like he was waiting for us.

"Hey beautiful" h,e said pinching my cheeks and kissed me softly before lifting Kiyomi from my arms. "Hey Key" he said in a sing song voice making her giggle while kissing the top of her head and tickled her all over her stomach making her laugh more. I instantly took out my phone and started taking pictures of the beautiful father and daughter moment.

"Smile," I said as they noticed I was taking pictures and Viktor smiled brightly as me long enough for me to take a quick then they walked over to me and took a picture of all three of us.

"I love you" said VIktor and kissed my lips lightly as he laid his head on my shoulder,

"I love you too" I kissed him back and continued looking at the small child in Viktors arms and placed a soft kiss on Kiyomis head and whispered "I love you also" she smiled back at me with the same big, bright smile as Viktor.

 **Late at night**

Me and VIktor were rudely awaken by the loud cries of a baby echoing through the house. "I'll get her" I volunteered still being extremely tired. "Shh shh don't cry it's ok," I said rocking the girl back and forth in my arms trying to calm her down but no matter what I did she wouldn't stop crying. I tried feeding her but she wouldn't latch on and her diaper didn't feel wet so I started getting desperate for some sleep. "Kiyomi please stop crying" I begged but she still wouldn't stop then a big groan came from Viktor and he got up and took the baby into his arms.

Kiyomis cries started to soften as Viktor rocked her back and forth while wispering soft words to her until finally, the crying stopped altogether. We both groaned in relief that the crying finally stopped and we could finally get some sleep but when Viktor tried placing her back into her crib the crying started again. "What are we gonna do?" I moaned and collapsed onto the bed leaving Viktor to handle her.

He picked her up again and the crying instantly stopped. "Wanna lay down with daddy and papa?" he asked the infant and walked over to our bed and layed Kiyomi between us. She let out a small yawn and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Goodnight Yuuri I love you," he said and gave me a loving kiss on the lips and I smiled back at me.

"Goodnight Viktor I love you too," I said kissing him back and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head "And thank you" I whispered and he smiled back at me. Within a few seconds we both fell into deep sleep as our little daughter slept quietly between us

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry it's a little short but** **I'll try to upload weekly, every two weeks or monthly if i'm really busy. I would really appreate it if you would review, favorite or follow my story and go cheak out my other storys.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Bye :)**

 **-Brandi964**


	5. Chapter 5 Alone

**Hi, people, i'm back. Sorry, I haven't updated the story in a while I took a little brake and then I got a really bad writing block but now I'm back. Also, go check out my new story Yuri on Mafia (I worked really hard on it and I think it's my best work) and I'll definitely try to upload more. So I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Yuuri's POV**

I felt like the last few weeks of my life were all just a dream. A Beautiful, wonderful, incredible dream that I never wanted to wake up from. However, I realized it wasn't a dream as soon as I felt a small hand gently brush against my face and eyes. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful sight in the world. My newborn daughter being held lovingly against my beautiful silver-haired husband with her glowing brown eyes shining brighter than ever and her beautiful smile that looked exactly her papas.

"Say good morning daddy", Viktor said to the small girl with a singsong voice but she did nothing but smile. "Good morning daddy" he imitated her in a cute high pitched voice which made not only her, but me laugh hysterically. "Good Morning, sleeping beauty," he said romantically and kissed me lovingly while I kissed him back not wanting the kiss to end but we were interrupted by the sound of a whining Kiyomi.

"Goodmorning sunshine," I said and placed a soft kiss on my daughter small head as she squirmed around the bed while cuddling close to Viktor.

"Time for breakfast" he announced happily as he quickly picked up the girl while bouncing her up and down as they walked towards the kitchen and I quickly followed behind them. He lightly set the girl down onto her high chair then put a small jar and a spoon onto the table. As I started taking things out of the fridge to make breakfast I was weakened by the soft touch of Viktor as he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid soft kisses on my cheek and neck.

"Viktor, Kiyomi's right there," I said blushing while staring at Kiyomi but Viktor still continued.

"What's so bad about me showing her daddy how much I love him," he said lovely and started kissing the ticklish part of my neck making me laugh until I could finally move away as I heard giggling coming from Kiyomi.

"How about you feed Kiyomi while I make you breakfast" and we both switched places before I could even answer. I sat down next to Kiyomi and opened the small jar of food which read Vegetable Turkey Dinner which happens to be Kiyomi's least favorite food. Viktor would always feed Kiyomi because it was pretty obvious that he was her favorite and whenever I tried she would always wine. I looked over at Viktor with a nervous look and he looked back at me with a reassuring smile.

"Here comes the train choo choo" as I moved the small spoon towards her open mouth while moving the rest of my body away slightly just in case she decided to throw up on me like last time. However, surprisingly she ate it all up in one big bite as the smile on her face grew larger than ever. Then exactly as I expected happened. While Viktor was just finishing our breakfast just after I fed her the last spoonful of food then seconds later the orange, mushy food flew out of Kiyomi's mouth and onto my face, shirt, and pants. I could hear Viktor holding back laughing and as I turned to him I saw he had his hands covering his mouth and his cheeks were bright red which only lasted seconds before he blasted into light laughter.

"I think she's had enough to eat," he said still laughing and lightly pick her up from her highchair and places a loving kiss on her cheek before placing her down on the floor next to her toys.

After he set her down Viktor quickly grabbed a washcloth and drenched it with water and soap then started wiping up the baby food from my face and clothes. "Not even a month old and she's already picking favorites," I said while Viktor set the plates of eggs and bacon on the table and he looked at me with a small smile before placing a soft kiss on my lips and pinched my cheeks.

"How could she not like this adorable little face," he said happily and sat across from me at the table.

"Viktor" I blushed under his touch which made him smile even bigger. During the afternoon I was happy to change from my baby food covered clothing and into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt. While Viktor dressed in a fancy red sweater with a black trench coat, gray pants, and his black bzees shoes.

"I have to run some errands today, so can you watch Kiyomi for a while," he said while wrapping his scarf around his neck as he got ready to leave.

"Viktor" I moaned and pointed at Kiyomi to remind him of the baby food incident that happened that morning.

"Yuuri, you'll be ok," he said reassuringly and walked over towards me and Kiyomi then bent down to her height and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Bye, my little sunshine" then he turned to me and gave me a big kiss on the lips "Bye, my love," he said before grabbing his bag and started leaving.

"I love you Viktor" I yelled before he left and he smiled back at me.

"I love you too Yuuri" and he blew a soft kiss to me before leaving me alone with just Kiyomi and Makkachin.

"Well I guess it's just you and me," I said to the small girl while she shacked a small butterfly rattle then Makkachin laid next to her and she started weaving her little fingers through his soft, graying fur. I couldn't help but aww at this adorable moment so I quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a cute photo. Just as I took the photo I heard a knock on the door and as I got up to answer it I heard a familiar voice.

"Viktor! Katsudon! Are you there!" someone yelled in a very Russian accent and I instantly knew it was Yurio.

"Hey, Yurio," I said greeting him but he didn't say anything back instead he just pushed through me and put his leopard print workout bag on the table.

"I came to see my niece," he said as he walked towards Kiyomi and started playing and talking with her in a soft singsong voice. Whenever Yurio got near children he would almost turn into a different person. He is soft, gentle, and sweet instead of his usual tough, rude, and mean self. He especially was this way with Kiyomi. "Hey cutie" and her face lit up with excitement at the sight of her uncle as he quickly picked spun her around and took her towards the nursery.

They came back a minute later with Kiyomi dressed in an adorable cheetah print onesie with a cute small hoodie over her short silver locks that had small cheetah ears sticking out. "Look how cute she is," Yurio said happily as he showed the young girl off to me.

"She's always cute" and I laid a kiss on the top of her head as Yurio continued to play with her. They would always play this game where Yurio would pretend to be a cheetah and make growling noises and make claws out of his hands which would always make her laugh as she tried to imitate him. As they were playing she would start to pull at Yurio's jacket and climb on his lap.

"You want my jacket?" he teased to the girl "Well I'll give it to you after you win 10 gold medals, can you do that for me?" and she slight nodded her head yes and I could help but let out a small chuckle at their deal.

"Yurio she's not even a year old" I commented as I gently rubbed her small head wich made her giggle.

"She never too young to start planning but I already know she'll be the best female figure skater in the world and all the men will be awwing over her and to fuc-" before he could even finish the last word I quickly placed my hands over my daughter's ears.

"Yurio, the baby!" I scowled at him and he quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, forgot," he said slightly embarrassed as his cheeks started to blush.

After Yurio left for practice everything was calm for while until around 3 o'clock when Kiyomi suddenly woke up from her nap. I tried whispering soft words to her which usually calmed her down. Then I tried feeding her and changing her diaper or rocking her back and forth like Viktor did last night but nothing worked. Then after almost 15 minutes of her tantrum, my phone rang and it read the name Viktor. "Hey my love, how's everything's going?" he asked calmly.

"Hey Viktor, Kiyomi's having a tantrum and she won't calm down, so do you know how to calm her down?" I asked.

"Well when nothing really works I usually try s-" but before he could finish telling me I interrupted him.

"Don't tell me!" and I could hear shock in Viktor voice "I'm a responsible parent and I can take care of Kiyomi by myself".

"Good for you Yuuri and if you need my help just call and I'll be home soon".

"Ok, love you Viktor," I said over Kiyomi's crying.

"I love you too Yuuri" and he hung up the phone. As she continued to cry I suddenly realized something my mom would do when I was little and had tantrums. I started singing this beautiful lullaby and she slowly calmed down

nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai

nen-nen yo okororiyo yasashi hito ni sodachimasu you ni

kami-sama arigatou, enjeru (angel) mo arigatou

nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai

nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai

nen-nen yo okororiyo uruseru hito ni sodachimasu youni

kami-sama arigatou derai wo arigatou

nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasa

I saw a small smile appear on the girl's face as she slowly fell back asleep then just as I finished the lullaby I heard a small footstep and I turned to see Viktor with his hands over his mouth and small tears welling his eyes. "That was beautiful" he whispered so he wouldn't wake the baby then he wrapped his arms around my shoulder and gave me a lovingly kiss as we both admired the sleeping child. "I proud of you" and he softly grabbed my hand and kissed the gold and silver rings on my hand.

"I missed you" I whispered to him and quickly pulled him into a deep kiss and pushed him onto the bed. It was hard to see him since it was dark in the room but I could feel him kissing down my neck as I started kissing up his face until I reached the top of his head. I've never noticed how soft his hair was until I couldn't help but run my fingers through his luscious locks but what interrupted the sweet moment was when I felt a cold, sloppy lick on my face. "Viktor, did you lick my face?" I asked confused.

"No" and I started feeling around and I felt a soft, furry body that was definitely not Viktors. I quickly felt around the bed until I found the table lap and turned the lights on. Then I found out that the person's hair I feeling wasn't Viktor's it was actually. "Makkachin," Viktor said surprised as the dog jumped on him and started licking his face.

"You guys are too cute" I complemented and laid a kiss on the top of Makkachin head then kissed a loving kiss on my beautiful husbands soft, pink lips.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review because I really wanna know what you think of the story.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Bye :)**

 **-Brandi964**


	6. Chapter 6 Birthday

**Hi!**

 **it's Brandon! Sorry if this chapter is shit since it was written over the course of a few months and I won't be updating this story very much since I really wanna focus on my story Yuri On Mafia (go read it on my account). So I hope you like the chapter. p.s this chapter skips two years.**

* * *

"Yuuuri! You have to come see this!" Viktor squealed excitedly while looking over at the baby clothes while Yuuri was looking for diapers and baby food (stuff they actually needed) but Viktor being Viktor he couldn't help but wander off into the isles and isles of clothing.

"Viktor!" he yelled quickly stuffing the items into the cart and ran off to find the silver-haired Russian who he called his husband. A few aisles away he saw the young man long silver hair peeking through the racks of girls dressed and onesies with his usual big blue eyes shining with excitement and his large heart-shaped smile.

"Yuuri! Look at this" and he held up a small onesie with the words I love my two dads on the front. "Isn't it adorable" he squealed while jumping up and down excitedly.

"You seriously made me rush over here to see that," Yuuri said. Viktor was always the one to make a big deal out of the tiniest of things which though annoying at times made him the loveable Russian Yuuri's come to love over the years of them being together.

"It was worth it in my opinion" and he dropped the onesie into the cart with the diapers and food but as they left the clothing section something pink and glittery caught Yuuri's eye. It was an adorable pink dress with a fluffy tutu with the words I'm turning two written in pink sparkles then he had a realization. The young man quickly pulled out his phone to check the date and saw it was November, 30.

"Viktor!, what day is Kiyomis birthday?" he asked shaking him up a bit as he looked at his lover with utter, completely confused.

"December, 11 I think, why do you as-" but before he could finish speaking he saw Yuuri bury his face in his hands as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm a terrible parent" he muttered into his hands as his husband tried to figure out why he was so upset.

"Yuuri, dear, what's wrong?" he asked still smiling but suddenly that smile turned into shock as Yuuri gripped tightly onto Viktor's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Viktor! Kiyomi's birthday is in less than two weeks and we completely forgot" and he started walking almost running to the checkout line while pulling Viktor behind him.

"Oh, I didn't realize" with his usual dumbfounded expression.

"Come on we need to start planning right away" as they continued to run through the isles and isles of baby stuff. When they finally stopped running he looked over at his tired out red-cheeked husband and thought 'And he calls me the dramatic one'

* * *

As they entered into their house (groceries in hands) they walked in on Uncle Yurio and Otabek who'd volunteered to babysit while they were away playing peek a boo with their niece Kiyomi. "Hey, Katsudo" Yurio commented as they walked in.

"Hey, Yurio" and Viktor quickly dropped the bag at his feet for Yuuri to pick up and gently picked up the young girl before spinning her around and bouncing her up and down in his arms. "Hi my little sunshine, did you behave for Uncle Yurio and Otabek" and he planned a huge kiss on her rosy red cheeks.

"She was a perfect little angel," Otabek said looking up at the adorable papa and daughter moment. Then Yuuri rushed in with the rest of the bags with his cheeks bright red as he huffed his breaths like he had just run a marathon and ran to Yurio (completely ignoring Otabek) and grabbed his shoulders and stared him straight into the eyes.

"Yurio! Did you know Kiyomis birthday was coming up?" he asked to the shocked Yurio while he tried moving away.

"Yah, Viktor was talking about it yesterday," he said prying Yuuri's arms off him.

"Viktor," and Viktor looked up from his beautiful little girl to his husband who stood, crossing his arms "You knew Kiyomis birthday was coming up and you didn't tell me" he whined embarrassedly.

"Oh, I must've forgotten to tell you" he shrugged and put down his little girl.

"Of course you forgot," Yurio said sarcastically as Viktor looked at his husband who was clearly getting frustrated but he didn't seem to notice. Yuuri sighed deeply and pulled his phone out of his pocket and started typing things onto his phone in a hurry.

"Dear, it's not that important" Viktor laughed to himself as he rushed to his husband and started kissing his cheek.

"It is important, it's out daughters birthday and I'm calling Phichit and Chris to help us plan" and he started dialing their numbers.

Viktor stared lovingly at his flustered husband "He's so cute when he's flustered" he complemented which made Yurio gag in disgust and grabbed Otabek pulled him out of the house.

* * *

"Ready or not here I come" Viktor yelled uncovering his eyes and looked around for the little girl who always ended up winning her favorite game (hide and seek) and always ended up hiding in the smallest of places where Viktor could never reach her. As he looked around the living room he saw his adorable husband waiting by the room, just waiting like a puppy waiting for his owner to come home.

"Darling, a watched door never opens" Viktor commented, completely getting distracted from the game to wrap his arms around his waists and laid a delicate, chastity kiss on the man's chubby cheeks.

"I'm just anxious to see Chris and Phichit so we can finally start planning the party" and he laid a return kiss which mad the man's cheeks red and continued staring at the door.

"Yuuri, I thin-" but he cut off the sound of a knock on the door and his husband's hand hitting hs face as he rushed the door to let their guest in and was swarmed with hugs and chatter of excitement.

"Kiyomi" Yuuri called out for her to crawl out of her hiding space which so happened to be behind the couch. "Come see you Uncle Chris and Phichit" he exclaimed and she ran out of her space and quickly rushed to the young men who attacked her with hugs and kisses as Phichit spun her around in his arms.

"Viktor!, it's so good to see you" Chris yelled excitedly and hugged him as they started chatting excitedly, talking about what they've been up to. As Pichit and Yuuri talked while gushing over how cute their daughter was, Chris was talking all about how excited he was when he go got Yuuri's call and sharing the exciting news about his and his now fiance Will and how they were planning on getting married next year. "And I want you to be my best man" he announced to Viktor who was more than honored to be in his best friends wedding. As the chatting continued it slowly when to another subject like if Chris was planning on retiring or is he was planning on having kids. "So Kiyomi's turning 2, Oh you must be so excited for the big party".

"Yah but Yuuri was the one who wanted the big party, I just wanted a small one and invite all our friends and family," he said smiling down at his little girl.

"Ha!" Chris gasped looking at Russian in front of his like he had said something outrages. "Viktor Alexander Nikiforov! It is so unlike you not to be the like of the party". Viktor laughed to himself slightly, remembering how much he would party and drink before he met Yuuri and became a father.

"Well things have changed Chris, I'm a father, and a husband, so I can't be out drinking all night like I use to and Yuuri would probably kill me" he joked and picked up the little girl and bounced her in his arms "Plus I also need to take care of this little one" kissing her cheek as her little giggles filled the air.

"That good Viktor but I'm not sure about myself if I ever end up having kids" he joked.

"Wanna bet" Viktor challenged with his usual humor and wit that seemed to never go away.

* * *

"Oh, this would be cute" Yuuri gushed looking at the adorable baby clothes and toys while Pichit and Chris were busy looking over at the party decorations.

"Yah I'm sure she'll love it," he said admiring the pretty, white dress with puffy skirt and a top with rose details and laid it into the cart.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asked looking up at his husband with concern.

"Yes my love?' he asked rubbing his hand against his husband's cheek and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Never better since I'm with you" and leaning in but was pushed away.

"Viktor, if something's wrong you can t-".

"Yuuri, it's really nothing" he interrupted and planted a kiss on the young man's cheek and started pushing the car to find Chris and Phichit.

"Viktorrr" he stood protesting, crossing his arms, standing his ground.

"It's just-" he sighed " I just wanted Kiyomi to have a small party with all our friends and family but if you want a big party I'm fine with that" he explained.

"Why wouldn't you want a big party, it will be fun and everything will be perfect" he complained, grabbing onto his husband.

"Yuuri, not everything has to be perfect and whatever we do I'll be fine with it," he said quickly ending the discussion.

"Can we talk about this later?" Yuuri asked simply and continued walking with his husband in silence until they say Chris and Phichit. And Viktor had a feeling that something was bothering Yuuri.

* * *

In the weeks leading up to the party, Yuuri seemed to be acting more and more nervous even though he was still the same cute, shy, and loving Yuuri he just seemed to be a bit. Off. He thought back to his conversation in the store, trying to see if there was something he said or did but he could think of nothing.

Finally, after all their work and planning it was finally the day of their little girls birthday. "Morning my little sunshine, it's your birthday," Viktor said early in the morning looking down at the little girl who was slowly starting to wake from her soft slumber. "Let's get you ready," he said picking up the girl from her crib and rocked her back and forth in his arms and laid her down on the changing table. When he left the nursery he saw Chris, Yuuri, and Phichit leaving and entering the house with boxes and boxes of decorations as they began to hang placing and streaming them all around the living room and kitchen. "Let's go get you dressed," he said after feeding and burping her and took her to her room to change.

Her dress was the same white dress with the puffy skirt and a top with rose details while Viktor braided her hair in a fishtail braid and topped if off with a large flower crown with large pink and white flowers to make her really look like a princess. "She's so beautiful," Yuuri said revealing the little girl to her daddy and uncles as he cradled her in his arms and planted kisses all over her face while her giggles sounded like angels singing.

"If I ever have a child I would want it to be as beautiful as yours" Chris complemented admiring the child.

"I have to take a picture of her' Phichit exclaimed, pulling out his phone and snapping several pictures that were instantly posted on Instagram and gained hundreds of likes and comments.

"Well, I better go pick up the cake before the guests arrive," Viktor said, passing off the girl to his husband and kissed his family goodbye before heading to the bakery that happened to only be a five-minute walk away.

When he entered the bakery the smell of fresh goods, bread, and cake filled his nose with a pleasant smell like he had walked into a sweet heaven. When Yuuri told him to get a cake he knew he needed to go to the best bakery in Russia. When he finally got the cake he was told it was the best the bakery has ever made. It was a three layer cake of vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate (Yuuri's favorite) that was shaped like a birthday present covered in white frosting with a pink fondant bow on top. He wanted only the best for his princess.

The walk home was quick and sweet, all while trying not to dig in then and there and Kiyomi seemed to be more excited than him since when he walked in she kept trying to climb on his leg to reach the cake but he persisted and put in on a high shelf where she could not reach. But once he got past his daughter he noticed something. The room was completely silent except for the sound of small whines and whimpers. It was almost Too slient.

He suddenly started to panic. We As he ran into the living room he finally found where the small sounds were coming from. It was Yuuri with his hands over his face and tears running down his hands. "y-Yuri" Viktor said making his husband look up, revealing his bloodshot eyes, a running nose, and his face covered in dry tears. It wasn't even a few seconds before Yuuri found himself wrapped in his husband's arms as he sobbed into the man's shoulder as he whispered soft words and rocked him back and forth in his arms.

Viktor had been around when Yuuri would have panic attacks in the middle of the night or during in a competition but he had no idea what would've caused him to break down so badly. Was it his fault? Was it something he said? He couldn't figure it out. "V-V-Viktor I-I-I" he stuttered trying to speak but was confronted by the silver-haired man softly stroking his hair.

"Shh, Shh it's ok, you can talk when your ready" he whispered, while softly wiping his husbands face on his sleeve as they sat there in each other's arms.

"Viktor I messed up" He finally said, pulling himself together while wiping the dried tears away.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, tell me what happened?" Viktor said, cupping his husband's face in his hands.

"I sent all our friends and the entertainer the wrong date of the party now no one can make it and it's all my fault" and he continued to cry into his chest but this time harder.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Kiyomi said, hating to see her dad cry as she tried to comfort him by hugging his leg. Once Yuuri noticed her he picked her up and hugged her as he started to cry even harder.

"I'm sorry Kiyomi, I ruined your birthday and I'm sorry everything couldn't be perfect" He sobbed as Viktor wrapped his arms around them and into a family hug.

"Yuuri not everything has to be perfect" and he hugged them even harder.

"Yes it does Viktor!" he snapped and continued to cry "if everything's not perfect then I'm afraid that I'm being a bad parent and I don't understand why you're so calm about this, when Kiyomi wasn't born yet you were so nervous, how did you get over it?".

"It was because of you," he said calmly with a smile and laid a kiss on the man's cheek. "You told me everything was gonna be okay and about how our baby was gonna grow up to be strong and beautiful" and he felt tears well up in his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. "And you were right" and he began to sob with his husband.

"Thank you Viktor," he said whipping his tears as he hugged his family "I love you" as a smile appeared on his silver-haired husband.

"I love you too" and they united in a passionate kiss. "Well at least we have your parents here and Chris and Phichit," he said trying to look at the positive "Where are Chris and Phichit anyway?".

"They went to go get more ice cream…...since I ate the whole container," he said looking down in shame.

"Well then, no cake for you" Viktor teased with a smile which lead to Yuuri begging on his knees for him to get cake until Viktor finally stopped his laughing fit and gave in.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Kiyomi, happy birthday to yooouuu!" and the little silver-haired girl began to blow out the big candles on top of the big cake, with a little help from her daddy and papa.

"Wait, I need to take a picture," Pichit said excitedly, trying to get everyone in the frame and took a picture as Yuuri and Viktor began to cut the cake.

"Yuuri! Kiyomi looks so much like you" Yuuri mother exclaimed while gushing over the little girl who had stuffed her face with cake and had ice cream tangled in her hair.

"Oh, it'll be like having two Yuuris!" Viktor yelled excitedly while just imagining having two adorable Yuuris around him all day.

"Viktorrr, not gonna happen," Yuuri said with a laugh and picked up the little girl "But I'm happy just to have her" and he laid kisses all over her cake and ice cream covered face.

"I'm happy to," Viktor said, wrapping his arms around the girl and his husband.

"We love you," both of the men said in unison as their family members watched the joyance displace.

"I luvvv you, daddy and papa," said Kiyomi as tears welled up in the proud parent's eyes as they embraced in a loving family embrace.

* * *

 **i hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review becuase I really wanna know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Bye :)**

 **-Brandon964**


End file.
